


Beauty and the Bean

by BMWgovroom



Category: Killer Bean Forever (2009)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMWgovroom/pseuds/BMWgovroom
Summary: Killer beans break dances a little too hard one day.....Cooler Bean comes to help him out
Relationships: Killer Bean/Cooler Killer Bean
Kudos: 6





	Beauty and the Bean

**Author's Note:**

> B😋  
> Ea n😍

"Hey bro" Bean said as Cooler Bean walked up to him, he was break dancing, getting real down low to the ground and it was awesome,

"hey Bro" Cooler Bean  
Said as Killer bean did a cool backflip

"Wanna go on a date"? Cooler Bean said after a pause

"Radical bro just lemme finish up these sick kicks" Killer Bean said, as he finished his sick kicks. When he was done (it took a while) Collet bean and the crowd that was definitely always there began to clap. 

"Thanks everyone" Killer Bean said, giving a thumbs up, "Means a lot to this bean me.... because I'm definitely a bean and not a human wearing a bean suit." 

"Check out my ass in these pants man." College Bean said, from the crowd. it was a girl bean, and she was one of a kind. Cooler bean just had to have her, it was hard living as a bean in these sweet succulent time of male bean ass cheeks and male coffee deodorant commercials, 'Beanx' they called it, and everything was covered in it. Sometimes the beans wouldn't take a shower and they would just spray themselves with Beanx and call it a day. They stopped that quickly when the children were starting to go missing though. It was hard for a bean out here.

"I just have to have you" Cooler bean said to the College bean, "will you be mine? I promise Your ass is fat" 

"Ew! No, I want Killer bean" she said, squatting to twerk, Killer bean almost started breakdancing again when a meaty glove grabbed his hand and pulled him close to them 

"Whatever, Killer Bean's ass is fatter anyways" College bean said, sniffing Killer bean "And he smells better than you! Musty pancake assed bitch, take a bath you stupid bald headed bitch, dumb ass stupid flat ass no tity having ass bitch, what are you looking at you stupid no titty no bellybutton or pant having bitch, broke ass bitch, can't even afford a fucking wig bald headed btch, asking us to looks at your ass, what ass? What ass? Broke ass that's what." Cooler bean said, rolling his bean eyes as he looked at her face "Dumb ass poor hoe, you got a little something on your cheek." 

"It-It-its a health condition!" She said, crying

"Health condition my peaky nipples" Cooler bean said, waving her away "Yo ass just ug, get the fuck out of here stupid hoe probably can't even dance stupid hoe" 

She ran away and the crowd clapped, someone yelled loudly from the crowd, it was a pimp bean 

"Okay, let ya balls clap king! Let em hang!" He said, walking up the them, "Bitches are going to be flying at you at this rate, bitches love being verbally abused. That's my motto. Tossed and used king, tossed and used." 

"I don't think-" Killer bean tried to say, looking back where the flat assed girl bean left "I don't.." 

"Don't worry about her, let's see you kick. Ever thought about stripping?

"What?" Killer bean said as the music came on

"I said, ever thought about stripping?" Pimp bean yelled, over the music

"What, No" Killer bean said, "I kill people"

"We all do sometimes." Pimp bean said, waving a hand, "You wanna strip?" 

"Back off of my man, man" Cooler bean said, squaring his chin up to the pimp, 

"I like fluffy unicorns" the pimp said, AS A HUMAN HAND BURST OUT OF HIS BODY AND HE KILLED EVERYONE IN THE ROOM

"AHHH AHUHHHHHAHHHHHHHH" people screamed as they were torn apart , NOO" a bean sobbed clutching another bean who had been torn apart "NOOO" 

"YESS" the hand said as it dived for the crying bean

"No!" Killer bean ca-choped the human hand as he burst out of the shadows, "how could you? I was really thinking about becoming astripper, there was going to be a whole arc about it!" 

"Really?" The hand said, as Killer bean shot it, 

"Really." He said as he shot it again

"Oh, " it said, as it died "Dam"

"Yea." Killer bean shot it again (just to make sure it was dead)

"Thank you killer bean!" The crowd said, the dead bodies gone and everyone smiling, "Yeay!!" The children said as they chased butterflies and bees through the room

"No problem" killer bee said, as he gave a thumbs up "Couldn't have done it without my gun" 

"Your friend's dead tho" the crowd said, looking to Cooler beans dead and rotting corpse next to them "Sorry"

"Nice 👍" cooler-Killer bean said "Finally, I'm the cooler bean now"

the nd  
E


End file.
